The History Of Ghost Kingdom
by Narita Menari-nari
Summary: hanya Pem-publisan ulang karena ane lupa password akun ane di akun Namikaze Narita-chan.
1. Summary and Short chapter

**_ Title : The history of ghost kingdom (naruto version)**

**_ Pairing : SasoFemDei**

**_ Genre : ****hororr****, Romance,**** mystery (maybe).**

**_ Rating : ****T (ane bingung soal rate )****.**

**_ .  
**

**_ .  
**

**Author's note : hello minna-san ! huhuhu... kemaren, nie cerita ane buat screenplays tapi ke hapus T_T.**

**Ane mau publish lagi, tapi ane buat jadi fic naruto aja dech. Semoga minna-san suka dengan cerita ane, gomenasai jikalau abal dan jelek. ANE MASIH PEMULA. : (**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**~~~ HAPPY READING~~~**

**SUMMARY**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**+++_ Normal Pov _+++**

Pada suatu hari ada sebuah kerajaan konohagakuen yang di pimpin oleh raja DANZO SHIMURA.

Sasori adalah prajurit istana yang paling di andalkan danzo. Sai dan Tayuya adalah anak dari danzo. Dia  
terkenal sebagai raja yang jahat.

Siapa pun yang membantahnya, kepalanya akan di penggal, lalu hanya

jasad saja yang di kuburkan, sedangkan kepalanya malah di pajang di setiap dinding penjara bawah  
tanah istana.

Sementara itu, deidara adalah Gadis sekaligus budak yang di suruh melayani nafsu danzo.  
orang tuanya meninggal di bunuh oleh danzo karena tidak mau menyerahkan deidara, dan tidak  
membayar pajak padanya.

pada suatu hari deidara melawan perintahnya dan mati. Setelah itu arwah deidara tidak tenang dan  
selalu menangis setiap malam.

**π ∞ ∞ ∞ π ****SASORI POV**** π ∞ ∞ ∞ π**

**.  
**

**.****  
**

Aku adalah Akasuna no Sasori, anak yang hidup di besarkan di kerajaan sebagai prajurit raja danzo. Orang tuaku sudah meninggal ketika aku lahir, dan raja danzo lah yg telah menolongku.

Setiap malam raja danzo selalu menyuruhku memberikan formalin kepada kepala-kepala ini agar tetap awet. Mungkin di mataku raja danzo itu kejam, tapi aku tetap berterimakasih pada raja danzo yang menolongku dan merawatku sejak kecil. Mungkin kepala-kepala ini sangat menyeramkan, tapi aku tidak takut.

Setiap aku kemari untuk memberi formalin kepada kepala-kepala itu, banyak sekali raut wajah sedih yang aku lihat dari kepala mereka. Tapi, ada satu gadis yang kepalanya menggambarkan wajah gadis malang, kesepian, dan juga sengsara.

Aku sempat mendengar bahwa kepala gadis miris ini adalah DEIDARA, budak raja danzo yang disuruh melayaninya seperti istrinya, tak jarang juga dia menyuruh deidara melayani nafsunya.

Mungkin ini kejam, tapi aku tetap kepada raja danzo. Saat aku sedang member formalin pada kepala deidara, aku melihat kepalanya yang menangis mengeluarkan air mata.

Wajahnya sangat tirus! Aku juga seperti mendengar isak tangisnya, jasad kepalanya tepatnya di matanya mengeluarkan air mata, sungguh mengerikan!

deidara adalah wanita yang di penggal mati raja danzo karena mencoba kabur dan meracuni raja danzo. Alhasil deidara ketahuan dan di penggal, Padahal dia sempat tersenyum manis dan ramah kepadaku sebelum dia meninggal.

"wajah deidara mulus, cantik, lembut, dan tenang sekali! aku ikut tenang ketika melihat kepala  
deidara." kataku dalam hati sambil tersenyum.

Saat aku mencoba memberi formalin pada kepalanya, kalung peninggalan kaa-san dan tou-san terjatuh dan aku mengambilnya.

Saat aku sudah berdiri, Aku lihat mata di kepala deidara terbuka.

"hah, sorot matanya tajam sekali. Seperti melambangkan kebencian dan dendam…!" aku membatin dan menatap matanya dengan perasaan takut.

"astaga deidara... sorot matamu tajam sekali! Gomen ne jika aku mengganggu." seruku berbicara kepada kepalanya.

saat aku hendak memberi formalin kepada kepala yang lain dan saat aku sedang melakukannya semilih angin berhembus _"#wussshhhh..."_

astaga... merinding sekali rasanya sehabis melihat kepala deidara tadi, tapi membuat hatiku bergetar melihat arus wajah nya yang tenang, anggun, dan tirus. tapi kenapa perasaanku buruk ya tentang kepala gadis itu. seperti akan ada bencana yang di akibatkan olehnya.

astaga... aku harus menyuruh raja danzo untuk menguburkan kepalanya karna perasaanku tidak enak!

.

.

.

_ **TBC**

****- .

**- .**

**REVIEW PLEASEEEE !**

**Kalo ini gak laku, maka ane males lanjutin : (**

**Dimohon kritik dan saran untuk para senpai semuanya !**


	2. Chapter 2

**_ Title : The history of ghost kingdom (naruto version)**

**_ Pairing : SasoFemDei**

**_ Genre : hororr, Romance, mystery (maybe).**

**_ Rating : T or T+ (ane bingung soal rate ).**

**- .  
**

**- .****  
**

**Author's note : yap, akhirnya bisa update juga! kemaren sempet takut gak dapat review, tapi sekarang dapat semangat hehehhe... XD**

**Ane mau publish lagi, tapi ane buat jadi fic naruto aja dech. Semoga minna-san suka dengan cerita ane, gomenasai jikalau abal dan jelek. ANE MASIH PEMULA... mohon bantuannya senpai : (**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Balasan review untuk yang belom bisa di bales :**

**Senju Koori : ****ane masih newbie disini, belom pantes di panggil senpai!**

**wah, sama dengan ane suka sasunaru :D**

**tapi, ane lagi pengen bikin SASODEI aja kekeke... XD**

**Yap, arigatou gozaimasu senpai.**

**OooO~~~ Normal Pov ~~~OooO**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Setelah Sasori pergi meninggalkan ruangan kepala itu, ada sasuatu yang terjadi pada kepala deidara.

Kepala deidara bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri, sambil seringai dan mata kembali terbuka memancarkan dendam yang begitu mendalam.

Kebetulan malam itu ada prajurit yang lewat sekaligus untuk lari dari tugas dan numpang tidur di ruang itu. Tapi tiba-tiba prajurit itu mendengar gumaman dan kuning yang bergerak-gerak.

"_ 'khu...khu...khu...' sakit! 'khu...khu...khu...' kejam! 'khu...khu...khu' harus hancur ! huhuhu..._" gumam deidara menyeringai lalu menangis.

Prajurit yang mendengar itu hanya gemetaran dan merinding. Tapi karena prajurit tersebut sangat mengantuk, dia nekat untuk lewat di depan kepala deidara.

_'dukkk...dukkk...duk...'_ itulah suara goyangan kepala deidara hingga surai pirangnya ikut berkibar melambai bersama kengerian di ruangan itu.

Si prajurit tetap saja berjalan hingga ia tiba di depan kepala deidara hingga tiba-tiba kepala deidara melayang terbang dan berkata.

" _hihihihihihii..._ harus hancur, aku akan hancurkan satu per-satu ! _khu...khu..khu_" ucap deidara di selingi dengan seringainya.

"_ooooaaa..._ gomen, gomen, gomen ne...! biarkan saya lepas, ampuni saya, kasihani saya! " jawab sang prajurit dengan nada meminta yang histeris.

" tak akan aku maafkan kau! " seru deidara lalu deidara menghisap nyawa prajurit itu dengan mulutnya dan...

_' cup '_

_#wusssshhhhhh#_

Arwah prajurit itu pun melayang bersama dengan jasadnya yang kurus kering dan tergeletak bersama kengerian dan hawa dingin di dalam ruangan itu.

.

.

.

**OooO~~~ Sasori Pov ~~~OooO**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Aku berjalan dengan perasaan gusar karena melihat kepala deidara tadi. Walaupun ku akui aku terpesona dengan wajahnya yang menggemaskan dan tenang, tapi aura kejam dan kepedihan menyelimutinya, seperti dendam yang akan menghancurkan semuanya.

Akupun memasuki ruangan tuan danzo untuk memberitahukan hal itu.

_'kriiieettt,,,,'_

Aku membuka pintu dan masuk dalam ruangan itu dan terlihat danzo-sama sedang duduk di ruangannya dan sedang membuka gulungan-gulungan kerajaan.

.

.

**OooO~~~ End of Sasori pov ~~~OooO**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**OooO~~~ Normal Pov ~~~OooO**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Sasori membuka pintu dan masuk dalam ruangan itu dan terlihat danzo sedang duduk di ruangannya dan sedang membuka gulungan-gulungan kerajaan.

" sumimmasen danzo-sama, gomen ne saya mengganggu waktu anda. " kata sasori formal.

" langsung saja ke inti permasalahan sasori ! " perintah danzo.

" ano... saya mau menyarankan, sebaiknya kepala deidara di kuburkan saja danzo-sama " kata sasori memberitahu.

" atas dasar apa dan dengan alasan apa aku harus menguburkan kepalanya? Kau tau kan, aku suka mengoleksi ekspresi mereka. " kata danzo meminta penjelasan.

" tadi saya mau memberi formalin pada kepalanya, tapi seperti ada yang aneh pada kepalanya danzo-sama. " kata sasori menjelaskan.

" aneh bagaimana maksudmu ? " tanya danzo.

" tadi, waktu saya memberi formalin pada kapalanya, kalung saya terjatuh. Setelah saya ambil, matanya melotot memancarkan dendam yang sangat membara. " kata sasori yang menjelaskan kejadian saat ia menjalankan tugasnya.

" kalau kau mengurusi hal-hal seperti itu, maka tugasmu tidak akan berjalan lancar. Apakah kau takut? Lagipula, apa yang bisa di lakukan roh-roh lembek dan transparan itu? Mustahil ! " tutur danzo.

" ta...tapi danzo-sama- " kata sasori terbata.

" sasori, kau jangan membantahku !" kata danzo memperingatkan.

" hai' gomen ne danzo-sama " kata sasori meminta maaf dan di balas gumam-an 'hmmm' dari raja tersebut.

Saat sasori sudah keluar dari ruang raja danzo, terlihat para prajurit dan beberapa maid istana hilir mudik. Sasori memutuskan untuk bertanya pada salah satu maid tersebut.

" sumimmasen, ada apa sebenarnya kenapa banyak orang lewat begini ? " tanya sasori penasaran.

" itu, ada mayat di temukan di ruang koleksi kepala danzo-sama dengan keadaan kurus kering mengenaskan. " kata maid itu sambil bergidik ngeri.

" sou ka? Aku ikut kesana ! " seru sasori sambil ber-ekspresi kaget.

Sasori pun berlarian mengikuti maid itu untuk melihat mayatnya ke ruang koleksi kepala itu dan sekarang sasori sudah sampai di ruangan itu dan melihat mayatnya. Sasori kaget dan membelalakkan mata melihat tubuh di depannya yang kurus kering dan pucat. Mayat itu seperti di hisap habis isi dalam tubuhnya.

" na...nanni? ba...bagaimana bisa ini terjadi ? " seru sasori kaget.

" aku juga tidak tau, ah...kau sasori ! " seru wanita berambut pink pucat TAYUYA anak dari raja danzo.

" hime-sama, kenapa anda bisa disini, bukannya seharusnya anda sudah tidur. " kata sasori saat melihat tayuya.

" eum, aku memang sudah tidur... tapi ada ribut-ribut makannya aku kesini. " jelas tayuya.

" saya sarankan hime-sama segera tidur, itu tidak baik untuk kesehatananda hime-sama." Saran sasori formal.

" ah, arigatou sasori-san ! " kata tayuya sambil bersemu merah melihat wajah baby face sang prajurit #author : mimisan#

Setelah di sarankan sasori akhirnya tayuya pun pergi untuk kembali tidur. Sementara sasori ikut andil untuk mengurus pemakaman prajurit tersebut.

Saat sasori sudah puas menatap mayat itu, sasori menatap ke sebelah kanan dan...

.

.

**OooO~~~ End of Normal pov ~~~OooO**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**OooO~~~ Sasori Pov ~~~OooO**

**.  
**

**.  
**

_' DEG...'_

' na... nanni! ma... mayat ini mati di depan kepala deidara dan sedikit raut senang secara menyeramkan di wajahnya. ' batinku gemetaran.

" hnnn... aku harus menyelidiki ini, aku ingin melindungi danzo-sama! " gumamku pelan.

Setelah aku selesai mengurus mayat itu, sekarang aku kembali menuju ruangan itu.

_' tak apa, jangan takut. Kalau tidak di coba aku akan tetap penasaran. '_ batinku mencoba untuk berani.

Yah, ini pertama kalinya aku merasa takut sejak aku menatap kepala deidara itu.

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa aku malah terpesona dengan raut wajahnya yang tenang dan menggemaskan, namun menyimpan sejuta dendam dan kebencian.

Aku terus berjalan diiringi suara derap langkahku _'tap...tap...tap...'_

Tak lama aku berbelok akan menemui kepala deidara dan ada suara yang ku dengar.

_'duk...duk...duk...'_

Aku mencoba mengintip di sisi dinding ruang itu dan aku meliat sesuatu. Sesuatu itu adalah surai pirang panjang melambai dan berkibar karena kepala deidara bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sangat mengerikan bagiku.

Saat aku sedang mengamati kepalanya itu, ada seorang wanita dengan ciri-ciri sosok transparan, tembus pandang, dengan surai pirang panjang, memakai kimono putih ber motif bunga sakura. angin melayang mengibarkan kimono tersebut, menambah kesan cantik nan anggun namun menyeramkan.

" siapa un? " kata gadis tersebut.

" ano, aku Akasuna no Sasori. Prajurit kepercayaan danzo-sama... gomen ne aku kemari sedang menyelidiki sesuatu tentang mayat yang di temukan disini. " kataku menjelaskan.

" _khu...khu...khu.._. kau kepercayaan si ' baka no danzo ' ya un? " kata wanita itu sambil menekankan kata ' baka no danzo '

" hei, jangan menghina danzo-sama seperti itu, biar bagaimanapun dia itu raja negri ini, raja kita, raja yang menyelamatkan kehidupanku waktu kecil! " seruku tidak terima danzo-sama di jelek-jelekkan.

" heh, kau pelayan na'if yang ber-nasib sama sepertiku ya un? _Khu..khu...khu_ " katanya lagi dengan menyeringai.

" apa maksudmu na'if? Memang benar danzo-sama yang menyelamatkanku dan merawatku dari kecil." Kataku lagi.

" aku juga dulu sama sepertimu, aku menganggap dia baik, tapi saat aku beranjak remaja...dia semena-mena padaku dan membuatku jadi pelampiasan nafsunya un! " katanya mulai bercerita.

" orang tua ku di bunuh dan di paksa membayar pajak olehnya. Tentu aku tidak melihat mereka dibunuh. Aku hanya di beritahu bahwa orang tuaku di rampok lalu dia membawaku lalu di rawat olehnya. Saat aku sudah besar, aku di ceritakan semua kebenarannya dan kebusukan si danzo itu oleh dirinya sendiri, lalu setelah itu aku di gunakan hanya untuk memuaskan nafsunya saja! "

" aku tidak tahan, aku ingin pergi tapi aku berusaha meracuninya, tapi itu gagal. Akupun kabur tapi aku tertangkap dan ' mati ' un! " katanya sembari menekankan kata 'mati'

" ka...kau roh deidara? " seruku kaget.

" sesuai katamu danna un " jelasnya sambil menyeringai.

" kau, berani sekali kau melakukan itu... hentikan sekarang juga! Aku akan melindungi danzo-sama karna dia berharga bagiku. " kataku lantang.

" sasori no danna, kau berani juga un! Kau tidak takut aku menghisap habis tubuh mu seperti mayat tadi ? aku akan tetap membalas dendam un ! " serunya sembari melotot ke arahku.

" bukannya roh itu tidak bisa menyentuh manusia ataupun membunuh ya? Dan, bagaimana bisa kau tau namaku hah?" tanyaku penasaran di selingi gemetaran, tapi aku harus berani demi danzo-sama.

" heh, danna un...aku tidak harus memberitahukannya pada lelaki na'if sepertimu! Bukan hanya baby face, tapi kau juga na'if " katanya sinis.

" _chikusssoooo_ kau deidara... " aku mengumpat karena bisa saja dia mengambil nyawaku.

" MATI KAU UN...! " serunya melotot dengan aura kebencian lalu berjalan ke arahku dan menaruh telapak tangannya mencengkeram wajahku. Badanku rasanya berdenyut, apakah dia akan mengambil rohku dan ber-nasib sama seperti mayat tadi? Aku pasrah sekarang kami-sama !.

Seketika itu juga, kegelapan menghampiriku dan tak merasakan apa-apa lagi.

**TBC TBC AND TBC**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Hehehe...apakah yang terjadi? Adakah yang bisa menebak?**

**Gomen ne minna-san ane belom hadirin scene romancenya dulu, takut terlalu cepat kekekke.. XD**

**Okey... mind to review minna-san !**

**Minta saran-dan kritiknya senpai : )**

**Gomen sekali lagi gomen kalo abal dan gak bermutu (TAT)**


End file.
